Kent Family Secret
by LastScorpion
Summary: Sequel to "What Child is This." Lionel finds out a Kent Family Secret.


Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine. They would be owned by the WB or DC Comics or Millar & Gough, or somebody. I don't own Radio Disney, either, and I don't own that song they keep playing over and over and over again. (Lyrics as presented here are how my daughter originally thought that song went.)   
This is a sequel to "What Child is This."  
  
  
A Quick Little Supergirl Story  
By LastScorpion  
  
  
Seven-year-old Caroline Kent was hopping in the garden surrounding the Luthor Mansion. Mama was Delivering Produce and talking to Mrs. Digman in the kitchen; the gardener was gone until tomorrow; Old Mister Luthor was blind. It was a Rule that Cara could only jump high (or run fast, or pick up big things) if no one could see her. So she was hopping pretty high, and she was singing a song from one of Chloe's old Radio Disney tapes that she'd given Cara when she left for college.  
  
"I'm the super girl, and I'm here to save the wo-o-orld, but I wanna know, who's a-gonna pay me." Hop. "I"m the super girl, and I'm gonna sa-a-ave the wo-o-orld, but I wanna know, who's a gonna pay me." Hop. "I'm the super girl, eep!"  
  
Cara hopped right over a big hedge, taller than her anyway, and landed by the garden bench, which unfortunately had Lionel Luthor sitting on it. Shoot. He was wearing a black suit, like always, sitting in the morning sunshine and playing with the silver knob of his cane. Maybe she could just run away?  
  
"Who's there? Cara, is that you?"  
  
Nope, no running away. Quick, think of a good "Kent Story." That's what Daddy called 'em anyway. Mama just said, "Sweetie, sometimes it's necessary to lie." Distracting people was good, too. Cara climbed up onto the bench. She'd known Old Mister Luthor since before she was born.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Luthor. Yup, it's me."  
  
"I admire the sentiment in your little song. The laborer is worthy of his hire. If you ever save the world, be sure to get paid for it. What are you doing out here this morning?"  
  
"Jumping. Off things." Cara was sure to sound a little ashamed.   
  
"Cara. You know better than that. You could get hurt. Besides, what will the gardener say when he sees what you've undoubtedly done to my shrubbery?"  
  
"I didn't hurt anything! Honest. And I wasn't getting hurt, either. Please don't tell Mama?" Sometimes it's easier for people if you let them keep some of your secrets for you.  
  
"Very well, but you must promise not to do it again."  
  
"Okay." Cara scooted over and snuggled Mr. Luthor's arm a little. Daddy didn't like Mr. Luthor, but Cara did. She thought she was probably allowed to, considering that she had never even seen her Grandfather Clark, and her Grandfather Kent was dead. Mr. Luthor seemed to like her, too, Cara thought. He let her snuggle when she wanted, and sometimes he patted her on the head.  
  
"How's that brother of yours doing? Is Clark Kent setting Metropolis afire with his journalistic brilliance?"  
  
Actually, Clark was more putting out fires and stopping bank robberies and saving people from rampaging terrorists and monsters. However, that was a Kent Family Secret. "He's fine," Cara said. Sometimes you can tell a harmless secret to help hide the fact that you still have others. Besides, she felt bad never telling Mr. Luthor ANYTHING about Clark. She snuggled a little closer and smiled. "Do you wanna know a Kent Family Secret?"  
  
*************************************  
  
Lionel went perfectly still. He knew the Kents had secrets. Everyone in Smallville knew the Kents had secrets. For many years he had assumed that he knew the biggest, the one about Clark's illegal adoption. He had used that knowledge to force Jonathan Kent to help him in the deal to acquire the Smallville Plant No. 3. The plant was Lex's now, and the longest-lasting thing that Lionel himself had gotten from the whole arrangement had been Jonathan Kent's undying enmity. Maybe he didn't want to know any more of their secrets.  
  
On the other hand, since settling more-or-less permanently in Smallville, Lionel had come to know that there were plenty of other Kent secrets, possibly much bigger ones. He hadn't been able to find any of them out, though, and he suspected that few people had. The town of Smallville seemed mostly content to think of the Kents as a reclusive, hard-working but peculiar farm family, and leave it at that. Lionel considered himself to be both smarter and more curious than the typical Smallville hick. Besides, it was possible that he could leverage another Kent Family Secret to get Martha to come back to work for him. His business had never been the same since she'd left.  
  
Lionel smiled for the child. "Tell me."  
  
Cara got up onto her knees and whispered into his ear. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Her warm breath moved his long hair against his cheek. Without waiting for him to promise, she continued in a soft singsong voice, "Clark's i-in luurve." She giggled and jumped up from the bench. "And you'll never guess with who."  
  
Lionel relaxed. "So much drama," he chided himself. He could hear Cara dancing around impatiently on the gravel path before his bench.   
  
"Come on, guess," she said. "I'll give you clues."  
  
Lionel chuckled. "By all means. Give me a clue."  
  
Cara's feet stilled. "Well. Clue number one: Dad's mad."  
  
"That could be almost anyone."  
  
Cara giggled again. "They're from the city."  
  
"Which explains why your father isn't pleased."  
  
"Not entirely," Cara protested. "Initials: L. L."  
  
Lionel froze again. Damnation. Now he'd never have any grandchildren. Not to mention the fact that Jonathan Kent would probably shoot his only son and heir. No, he didn't want to know this secret.  
  
Cara was continuing to talk, however. "It's a reporter. That Clark met at the Planet. And her name is Lois Lane! Aren't you surprised?"  
  
Lionel breathed again. He sagged in relief. It took only a fraction of a second to pull himself together, though, and he said, "Very surprised. Does Miss Lane return your brother's affections?"  
  
"She thinks he's a big dork."  
  
"Well, she's not a very observant young lady then, is she?"  
  
"That's what Mama says."  
  
"Your mother is an extremely intelligent woman."  
  
"I know."  
  
Lionel used his cane to get to his feet. "Shall we go find her now?"  
  
"Okay." Cara took Lionel's hand and they headed back to the house. 


End file.
